Nothing Wrong
by jackclicvesim123
Summary: Pairings - Fludd  Harry/Tom , Warnings - 16  slash, angst  When Tom is attacked, Harry, Dougie and Danny have to help him recover, how long can they cope for? But when Tom admits to feelings for a certain band mate, things take a turn for the worst...
1. Chapter 1 – The Darkness – Tom

Chapter One – The Darkness – Tom's POV

I woke up slowly, glaring at my watch. 8:20. I decided that I could sleep for another hour, so I pulled my duvet over my head, dozing off again. The next thing I know, Harry's opened my door, and pulled duvet down. "Hey get up! Danny and Dougie want to go shopping for new instruments, you know what they like." Harry said.

I managed to open my eyes, finding the sun too bright, and closed them again. "I don't suppose there's a chance you would make your friend breakfast in bed, is there?" I said, looking at him pleadingly.

He rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "Yes of course, what paper would sir prefer, The Times, or The Guardian perhaps?" I had to laugh, he always was very quirky. "I would prefer The Times, and make it snappy!" I said, equally sarcastic. He just rolled his eyes again, he did that a lot actually, and said as he was walking out of my bedroom "Either way, get dressed; they want to go to the music shop you like in half an hour."

I got up and stumbled to my bathroom and got dressed. I tried to find my iPod, but before I had a chance, Dougie burst through my door. "Finally! You're ready, come on, we're waiting in the car!" He threw my car keys at me. "Sorry to have kept you waiting!" I said sarcastically, following him out of the house. Stopping to lock the door.

When we arrived at the shop, Danny and Dougie went to go look for guitars and basses at the back of the shop. Harry went to the corner where they sold drums. I went upstairs to the CDs and records section. After ten minutes I had picked up an armful of Beach Boys albums, and I was about to go downstairs and pay for them, but as I turned round I bumped into a man in a black hoodie.

He was standing right behind me, "Sorry, I didn't see you there!" I apologised, bending down to pick up the CDs. He didn't move, he was right in my face. "Excuse me, could you move just a little bit, please?" I asked, as I picked them up, he still didn't move. When I stood up again, he started muttering, I still could not see his face, shrouded by the hoodie. "Sorry?" I asked, not knowing if he was speaking to me.

"Oh, um.." I realised he was muttering to himself, "Can I just squeeze past you? I need to pay for these." I gestured to the CDs in my hand, and tried to walk past him. He moved to stop me, "Hey!" I said, confused by his actions. With one swift move, he shoved my back into the shelves, CDs flying everywhere. My head connected with the metal shelves with a thump, and I slid down to the floor in pain. My vision was fuzzy, but I could still see his blurry form, he was shaking with misplaced anger. What could I of done? I tried to call out for help but all that passed my lips was an incoherent slur of words. He turned to face me, his muttering becoming audible now.

"They're following me, they can see me now! They're everywhere! Why do they want me!" He was shouting now. I tried calling for help again, feeling blood trickle down my face, as I lay slumped against the shelf, paralysed with fear and pain. "Shut up, Shut up! They'll find me!" He screamed, pulling something from his pocket. I saw that it was a knife and a wave of uncertainty and freezing cold fear washed over me.

"No, please, please!" I begged, trying to prop myself up against the shelf, feeling dizzy from my concussion. "Please, no!" I shouted at his relentless approach. He shouted at me "Shut up , SHUT UP!" He threw himself at me with the knife. At first, I didn't feel pain, just cold from the harsh metal of the blade on my stomach. No, this just is not happening. From the cold blade, spread a dull throbbing pain. I looked down to see the blade was imbedded in my stomach, next to my bellybutton. Blood was pouring out, and it confirmed what was certain.

The pain was getting worse, and I was breathing through gritted teeth. The man just pulled his knife out of me, and blood spurted out of the space. I howled in pain. It was the worst pain I've ever experienced. He plunged the knife down again in my chest, and I screamed again. I could barely see now, the blood from my head wound trickling by me eyes.

The last thing I thought I would ever see was him pulling his knife out and stumbling downstairs. I was finding it hard to breathe; I was shaking quite a lot now. The pain became unbearable and I felt cold, so cold. Thankfully at the otherwise grim prospect that this will all be over soon. My vision blurred over, I couldn't even call for help, and I couldn't breathe anymore. My eyes closed, and I knew what was happening, I was dying, and no one could help, no one knew what had happened.

Soon after I lost all thought, my mind was blank, darkness was invading me, and over the pain, I welcomed it.


	2. Chapter 2 – Malevolent  Harry's POV

Chapter Two – Malevolent - Harry's POV

I turned around as someone rushed downstairs, thinking it was Tom; in fact, it was someone in a hoodie. He ran passed me, brushing against my shirt, staining it red. Was he bleeding? "Are you ok, mate?" I reached out and tapped his shoulder. He suddenly went mad, he lashed out at me with a knife, I managed to duck it, but he caught my head, leaving a cut.

He started to kick things over, screaming nonsense, the shop assistant called the police, and when he saw this, he threw the knife at them before running out of the shop. Danny and Dougie ran towards me, the shop assistant tried to put a plaster on my forehead. "What happened?"

Danny and Dougie asked at the same time, making me smile. "Some loony cut my." I replied. Dougie started fussing my cut, and Danny started playing with his phone, as he always does when he is worried.

As if he's going to get texted the solution to the situation. I got up, and walked towards the stairs. "Harry! Where are you going?" Dougie asked, worried as to my behaviour. "You need to go to hospital mate!" Danny shouted after me. I stopped by the foot of the stair.

"I know! I'm going to tell Tom we need to go! I'll be down in a second, get a taxi ready!" I called back, wobbling upstairs. I looked around the small room, my eyes resting on Tom, my legs went weak, and my heart sank. He was slumped against a shelf, sat in a pool of reflective blood. "No… Oh god no! Please, no!" I felt tears falling from my eyes; I walked over to help him.

I picked up his limp torso, holding him in my arms. I sat there, looking at Tom's face, his mouth was parted and his hair was matted with blood. Danny eventually responded to my cries. He stood at the door, paralysed with shock. "Please!" I broke down begging, "Get help, Please!" Danny nodded and stumbled back downstairs.

"It's ok Tom, help is on the way. Just keep fighting, for me. You can't just leave me like this. Not before I've told you how I feel!" I begged my lifeless friend. "Not before I can be with you, please, don't go!"


	3. Chapter 3  Journeys End  Harry's POV

Chapter Three - Journeys End - Harry's POV

I knelt down, holding Tom in my arms, waiting for help to come. I could feel his blood, soaking through my jeans, staining my legs. After a few more seconds, Danny ran back upstairs carrying a first aid kit, Dougie behind him. "Did you get help? Did you get an ambulance?" I asked worried, Danny nodded, speech failing him as it did with Dougie, as they both starred at Tom.

I grabbed the first aid kit, not really knowing what to do, but as a keen watcher of both House and Casualty, I knew I had to apply pressure to the wounds. As I fished around the small box, everything I touched was smeared with blood.

I could feel my breakfast rising up my throat as the overwhelming smell of blood got to me. I found some small cotton pads and looked for stab wounds on Tom's stomach. The job was made a lot more difficult by the fact there was so much blood, I couldn't see where is was coming from.

When I did, I pushed the pads against it; the White fabric quickly turned deep red. "Come on Tom, you can't leave us like this!" I pleaded with my lifeless friend. I was about to find some more pads when two people in dark green jumpsuits ran into the small room. "Oh thank god! It's ok Tom," I breathed, "Help is here now!". He was pulled out of my arms by one of the paramedic, he undid Tom's shirt and tried to stop the bleeding.

"What's his name?" the first paramedic asked, turning to me. "Tom." I replied shakily. "Ok, Tom, my name is Luke, can you hear me?" Tom didn't move. "Ok, get the ECG, and twenty milligrams of tranexamic acid. Get a spinal board and radio St. James Hospital, tell them to prep the OR!" The other paramedic nodded and ran back out. Danny was still just staring at Tom. I was starting to get cold from kneeling in a pool of cold blood. Tom's blood.

"He will be ok, right?" I asked Luke solemnly. He just gave a weak smile and said, "We'll see, eh?" the second paramedic walked in with a monitor, a small box of syringes and pads, and a stretcher. "It's being prepped now.," she said, she handed the monitor and box to Luke, who turned the machine on and put Tom's finger in a little clip, and a small beep filled the deafeningly quiet room.

Luke studied the display before saying "He's bradycardic; give him 10mg of adrenaline". Luke pushed the needle into a small bottle, drawing a clear fluid from it, he then turned Tom's head to the side and plunged the needle in and injected it. "Right, put pressure on the contusions." he said the other paramedic, Luke then turned and looked at me, "We need your help!" he said quickly, I crawled over to help. "Grab his feat, we need to transfer him onto the stretcher," he ordered, the other paramedic was applying dressings to the puncture wounds. "Ok, on the count of three, one...two...three!" we both grunted as we hoisted Tom onto the stretcher.

Without talking, they pulled a thin blue blanket over his legs, and put the heart monitor by his ankles, they both got either end of the stretcher and carried him out of the room, Danny and I stumbled after them, hopelessly. We passed Dougie on the way out, who followed us as well. As we walked outside to the ambulance, I walked alongside the stretcher, holding Tom's hand.

There were two police cars parked on the road outside the shop. A large crowd had formed, eager to catch a glimpse. Once they had clicked the trolley in place within the ambulance, I got in, not waiting for conformation.

The other paramedic got in the front and started the engine, Luke was in the back with me. Before he closed the doors, I called out to Danny, "Go home and pack an overnight bag! We're going to St. James Hospital!" I shouted, Luke closed the door and started to connect Tom to various IV lines and machines. "I need to ask a few questions about Tom, is that ok?" Luke asked me, an NHS clipboard in his hand. "Yeah." I said hoarsely. He gave me another forced smile. "What is his full name?" he looked up from his clipboard. "Thomas Michael Fletcher" I said.

He wrote it down, and without looking up again, went to the next question. "Date of birth?" he questioned. "July 17th, 1985." I relied quietly, staring at Tom, who was starting to shake violently, "w-what's happening?" I asked, Luke looked up from his clipboard, "Bugger!" he cursed, "He's going into V Fib, slow down!" he shouted at the driver. He got up and it looked as if he punched Tom's chest, then he started CPR, then another alarm went off.

I honestly thought that Tom was going to die in the back of the ambulance. "He's a-systolic!" Luke cried out to the driver, who sped up to get to the hospital quicker. He got out two pieces of see through red plastic, about the size of his hand, and placed one in the middle of Tom's blood soaked chest, the other by his right pectoral. I sat tensed up in my seat, looking at him trying to start Tom's heart. He leaned across Tom's convulsing body to get the defribulator. I hated this, not being able to do anything of use.

Luke threw a switch and the machine made a wining noise, getting higher and higher, he turned to face me "Make sure you don't touch him or the bed when I say 'clear', Ok?" he warned, I nodded meekly. "Charging to 160... Clear!" He pressed the button and Tom's body Arched upwards, falling back down with a thump that made me cringe. "We've got sinus rhythm!" Luke breathed. "ETA, 2 minutes! Get ready, is he stable?" the paramedic who was driving asked. "Yes, but tell them he's tachycardic!" Luke reminded her.

I just sat there, useless to help Tom, I reached out and held his hand, he was so cold and pale. He looked dead. But he isn't dead, he wouldn't die. I won't let him.


	4. Chapter 4  The Waiting Game  Harry's

Chapter Four - The Waiting Game - Harry's POV

About a minute before we got to A&E, yet another alarm went sounded. I looked at Tom, nothing seemed wrong, but something was. "What's wrong with him?" I felt like my heart was stopping. It hurt to see him so broken. "Is he ok?" Luke opened a cupboard and pulled out a long blue tube in a sealed bag, which was promptly ripped open.

"He's gone into respiratory arrest, which means he's stopped breathing!" Luke explained. "I need your help." I nodded, "what do you want me to do?" I undid my seatbelt and stood up. "I need you to stand by Tom's head, and tilt it back towards you and hold it very still; I need to insert a tube into his throat so he can breathe, ok?" I nodded weakly, what else could I do? I put my hands either side of his head and tilted it backwards. Luke opened Tom's mouth, and carefully threaded the tube into his throat.

The tube ended with a small disc, to stop it going in any further, it had a hole where it was attached to one of the hundreds of machines in the ambulance. He pulled out a long see-through tube and connected it up, one end to Tom, the other to the machine.

He pressed a few buttons and the tube contorted slightly as it filled with air. I let out a sigh of relief, and slumped back on my seat. I stared at Tom's bare chest rise and fall. Luke was busy taping the disc in place when we arrived. The other paramedic opened the doors and he turned the machine off and attached a red bag to the tube and began to squeeze it in the absence of his lungs.

They both unclipped the stretcher and unfolded its wheels. I got out, holding the remains of Tom's shirt and coat, watching as the doctors help wheel him in. I had to jog to stay close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Tom Fletcher, male, 24, two puncture wounds, one abdominal, one to the chest, between the anterior costaes numbers 4&5 and the costal arch. Major concussion and suspected fracture along the occipital and parietal plate border on the left. Suffered cardiopulmonary and respiratory arrest on route." Luke explained to the doctors as they wheeled him through the corridor. They went into a room marked 'Critical Care' I tried to walk after Tom, but a nurse tried to stop me. "You can't go in there, not for a minute, let them get him stable first." I wanted to protest, but I was so drained.

"Can I get you something?" She sounded sincere, but I did not care how nice she was. "I'm fine." I lied. My voice was so hoarse. "Let me know if you need anything." She smiled and walked away. I just stood there for 40 minutes, waiting to be let in. I could see him through the window. Lying still on his bed, blue and white bed sheets pulled up to his waist.

One of the doctors looked at me, motioning to where I stood to another doctor, taking notes. She turned round to face me, then to the other doctor. They exchanged a few words, and she walked towards me, while the other doctor drew the curtains around Tom's bed. The other doctor joined me the other side of the window, looking through the gap in Tom's curtains.

"I'm Dr Stone." She extended her hand to shake mine, but I just looked at her. She let it drop to her side. "You know he's very lucky to be alive, you probably saved him." she said, I knew she was only trying to make me feel better. "What's…erm…how is he?" I managed to say.

"He's stable for now, so we're going to send him to theatre to stop the internal bleeding. He's lost quite a lot of blood, so we've got him on intravenous fluids to keep it under control." She finished solemnly. "If he wakes up, then we ha..."

"What do you mean, 'if he wakes up'?" I interrupted her.

"Well like I said, he lost a lot of blood, and his lung was punctured so it was partially collapsed, and the brain was receiving a lot less oxygen, so the possibility of brain damage is something we have to consider. So if he wakes up, and I've got to stress the 'If', he might not be the same again." She finished explaining. I couldn't believe it. I felt my heart break in my chest. "We'll be moving him to the surgical ward in two minutes, so you can be with him till then ok?" she offered, opening the door.

"Thank you." I whispered. I walked to his cubical and Dr. Stone opened the curtain. Tom was laying very still, a nurse with different coloured highlights was cleaning the blood from his chest. "Nurse Jenkins, I think these two need to have a moment together." Dr. Stone said to the nurse, both left the cubical, and the curtain was drawn again.

The tube was still in his throat, and various wires were attached to his chest and arm. I gingerly sat down on the chair. I picked his small hand up and held it in my own, careful not to disturb the wires. All of a sudden another alarm went off, and before I could call for help, nurse Hope appeared.

"It's ok," she said, noticing how worried I was. "It's just the 'occlusion below pump' alarm, it's supposed to go off when there's a blockage in the IV line, but instead goes off if you move the wires slightly! I've turned down the sensitivity so it won't go off again...there we go!"

She finished pressing buttons, and walked out again. I turned to face Tom. "I don't know if you can hear me, but, um, I brought your shirt! Don't suppose you want it though, it is a bit stained." I said quietly looking down at what was formerly Tom's favourite shirt. And what was now a blood soaked rag with two holes in it. "Well I suppose we could get another one, eh?"

I looked at the floor, noticing that I was covered in blood. I wondered if I should tell him now, and pour my soul out. Or whether I should wait until I was certain he could hear me. Dr. Stone made the choice for me, as she walked in and started to disconnect Tom from the machines, and reconnected him to the portable ones underneath the bed. "He's going to theatre now; you can wait in the theatre's waiting room, if you want." She said with a tight smile.

I answered by nodding. We walked to a set of double doors, and I was told to wait outside. I just sat there, staring into space for three hours, thinking of nothing but Tom. I glanced up and saw Danny walking down the corridor, I waved to him and he waved back, coming to join me on the bench. "Where is he then?" Danny asked quietly, siting down next to me. "In theatre, he's been in there for a few hours now." I replied. "I got his bag of stuff for him,"

He gestured to the duffle bag which was bursting at the seems. "There's his pyjamas, tooth brush and cologne, sprays, and stuff like that, umm, some books, CDs, his laptop, iPod, porno mags, some t-shirts and some..." I cut him off by shushing him, "You brought him porn! In a hospital?" Danny just smiled and giggled, "Nah, I'm messing with you!" he laughed again. "But we found his iPod though, so at least he's got that when you start to bore him!"

I ignored his comment for his sakes. "Anyway, I should get back to Dougie before he burns the house down, and it's, whoa! It quarter to ten, so we'll be up tomorrow, call us if anything happens, won't you?" Danny said, I glanced out of the window, which showed the pitch-black sky. "Course, drive safe, ok? I don't want you ending up in here as well!" I warned. Danny was already by the door, so he mouthed a 'goodnight', and waved, I mouthed a 'see you tomorrow' and he smiled and left. It would be another hour before Tom came out of surgery.


	5. Chapter 5  The Light  Tom's POV

Chapter 5 - The Light - Tom's POV

When I woke up, I couldn't see anything, and all was silent. I tried to call for help, but something was in my throat. I tried to open my eyes and the darkness receded, replaced by harsh white light. I squinted, and I could make out someone next to me, as my vision returned, I could see Harry's face, sat next to the bed I lay in. I tried to say his name, but gagged, panic washing over me as I realised the tube was still in my throat, and the need to breathe was not there anymore.

I tried to remove it, but my arms failed me, pain spreading from my chest and stomach and I tried to move. "Shh, its ok Tom, I'll get the nurse, ok?" Harry sounded relieved as he got up and stuck his head out of the curtain that surrounded me; he came back to my side and held my hand. A feeling of being safe replaced the one of fear.

A nurse walked in with a doctor, she put her hand on my shoulder. "Ok, Thomas, I'm Dr. Stone, I need you to relax and stay completely still for me ok?" I nodded weakly, and against all instincts to gag, remained, as she untapped something from my mouth. Before she removed it, the doctor put a small bowl under my chin, and I had no idea what it was for. Until, that is, she started removing the tube; it pulled and scraped against my throat.

When she removed the worryingly long thing, I instantly knew what the bowl was for, heaving and coughing into it, as Dr. Stone propped me up a bit. I felt Harry rubbing my back, comforting me. Pain shot through me as my body convulsed. I inhaled deeply and I felt a sharp pain from my chest.

"Are you ok now?" Dr. Stone asked, laying me back down. "Do you want some water?" She said as she pulled the covers up to my waist. I glanced down and saw the cotton pad on my chest was turning red. Dr. Stone saw what I was staring at, "It's ok, you've torn a stitch, and I'll clean it up and re-stitch it." She comforted me, leaving the cubical. "Hey, you ok?" Harry said, holding my hand.

"Yeah, how about you?" I croaked my throat burning as I spoke. "Oh, this!" Harry pointed at his cut, "It's fine, it's not even bleeding anymore, let's just worry about you." He smiled at me, and stared at my eyes, and I stared into his. It was as if time was at a standstill. "Tom?" Harry whispered, eyes not leaving mine.

"Yeah?" I replied quietly. "Tom, erm…I need to tell you something. I need, um… I need you to know something…" Harry finally managed to say.

"What?" I said, confused as to why he was so nervous.

"I just wanted to let you know that, erm…"

Dr. Stone interrupted Harry when she walked in, reminding my about my stitches. I looked down and saw her gloved hand peel of the tape that stuck the pad to my chest. She removed it and some blood trickled down my side. She smiled at me, reassuring me.

She got out a small yellow bottle and poured some of the brown liquid onto a piece of rolled up cloth, the smell of iron came from the yellow bottle. "Now, this might sting a bit, but we need to make sure you don't get a post-op infection, ok?" I nodded limply. I looked away and faced Harry, and I squeezed his hand tightly, wincing as my stitches stung sharply.

"Hey, it's ok." Harry squeezed back. "Ok, Thomas, I'm going to put the stitch in now ok. I'll spray some local anaesthetic on so it will be numb, ok?" I nodded, it still hurt to speak. She sprayed it on, and took out a needle and thread, and a scissors. She set to work, and as promised, I didn't feel a thing. I noticed just how many stitches there were.

"There we go." Dr. Stone said as she cut the cord. "We'll be moving you to the Intensive Care Unit shortly, so we can keep an eye on you. Unfortunately, you're going to have to be 'Nil By Mouth' for another two days, just in case you need to go back into surgery, so to keep you hydrated, I'm going to attach a intravenous drip to your arm, ok?" I nodded, and looked at Harry, as she pushed another needle in my hand, as long as I looked at him, and he looked at me, it didn't hurt.

"I'm going to inject water into your arm, to make sure it's in the vein, ok?" Before I could do anything, she injected the water in. it felt so bizarre, like your vein was bulging, and suddenly my arm went cold and I had pins and needles in my hand. She clipped in the wire to a bag of water marked 'Saline Solution', and hung it from a pole at the head of my bed, and attached the other end to my hand, I winced as the needle in my hand moved.

Dr. Stone drew the curtain back, and signalled something to the nurse. The nurse walked over to me, and pulled my arms up, rolling the bed covers to cover my bare chest. Then she put the railing things up either side of my bed, and they wheeled me out of the ward. It took us a few minutes to get to the Intensive Care Unit, and Harry held my hand the whole way.


	6. Chapter 6 – Faith – Harry's POV

Chapter Six – Faith – Harry's POV

When we arrived at the new ward, other than us, it was empty. The doctors wheeled him into one of the side rooms, and started connecting him to all the machines. At this point, Tom had fallen asleep, although I couldn't blame

"Right, I'll leave you to get settled in, you'll be staying here for the next week or so. I'm Dr. Harry Harper by the way, if you need anything, just give me a shout. There will be a neurologist along shortly to assess him." He said quietly, nodding to Tom's sleeping form. I thanked him, and he left. I glanced around the small room. It was very modern, filled with loads of machines with lights that twinkled in the gloom of the dark room.

I turned on a lamp and started to unpack Tom's things. I smiled at the fact that although Danny had packed Tom's iPod, he forgot to charge the bloody thing! I turned on Tom's MacBook, and it asked me for a password, he was so paranoid. The first password I tried was 'starwars' that didn't work. The second password I tried was 'ghostbusters', and what do you know, it was right. I plugged in his iPod, and it sprang into life. I didn't know how a mac worked, so while I was trying to open iTunes, I opened Safari instead. His homepage was the Times, I might as well face it, he is a tad nerdy. I sat up when I noticed one of the headlines, 'Pop Band, McFly's Frontman in Hospital Following an Attack'.

My curiosity got the better of me, and I opened it. All of a sudden, the screen went dark, I could see the article but it was faded, oh dear god, what had I done? Then I realised, it was just a video popup. It loaded and played, a woman sat behind a desk looked at the camera and started talking.

"Good Morning, I'm Clair Hutton, the news this morning. Investigations are being conducted following an attack in central London, yesterday. Tom Fletcher 25 was rushed to hospital after being stabbed twice. Police suspect that 34 year old Ben Duddley, a paranoid schizophrenic, who was released from institutionalisation last week, after being convicted of murder, is responsible for the incident, which occurred yesterday morning at half past ten. Elizabeth Taylor has more."

The clip shifted to another woman outside the shop where it happened. "Yes, from the statement that the police have released, it appears as though this was not a pre meditated attack, but the police are appealing for witnesses. Ben Duddley is thought to be armed and to be a danger to the public. The police are asking to not approach him, and use extreme caution. If you have any information as to his ware bouts, we urge you to contact the police. Back to the studio." It cut back to the other woman. "The incident has also revealed a need for a rethink of the current rehabilitation policies for convicted psychiatric patients. The Health Minister and Home minister are due to release statements later today regarding call for a rethink of current policies. From all of us at the studio, have a lovely day."

I closed the laptop, a little shaky over the thought that the bastard that did this is still out there. I put away the laptop, and about ten minutes later, someone knocked on the door. I didn't know what to do, so I put down the MacBook, and opened the door quietly, and two doctors in surgical scrubs stood in the doorway. "I'm Dr. Mathews, and this is Dr. Kutner, we're here to assess Thomas, can we come in?"

I nodded and stood aside, and let them walk in. I closed the door behind them, and sat down next to Tom, and while the doctors were putting on gloves and reading files, I tried to wake Tom up. "Hey sleepy head. The doctors are here to see you." He woke up slowly, lifting his head up, then letting it fall back down, he looked drained.

"Hello Thomas, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, there was a traffic accident, so we've been busy." Dr. Mathews said as Dr. Kutner left the room, he sat on the bed, facing Tom. I held Tom's hand in mine while the doctor spoke. He took a small pen torch out of his pocket, "Ok Thomas, just look at me, ok? Try not to blink." He shone the torch in Tom's eyes, a few times.

Dr. Kutner returned with some things and started writing down what Dr. Mathews said. "No dilation in pupils." He said. "Ok Tom, we're going to attach some sensors to your head, and ask you some questions, to see if your brain is working well ok?" Tom nodded, he squeezed my hand and I smiled at him. They stuck some wires to his head and connected them to a computer, Dr. Kutner was fiddling with the computer, and a screen came up with measurements.

Dr. Mathews nodded at his colleague, and turned back to Tom, "Shall we begin?"


	7. Chapter 7 – Questions – Tom's POV

Chapter Seven – Questions – Tom's POV

"Ok, Thomas, this machine will tell us how long your brain takes to process things, just to see if there is any brain damage, ok?" Dr. Mathews held up a card with a cartoon picture on it. "I'm going to ask you a series of questions, designed to stimulate brain functions in three areas; logic, reasoning and problem solving," He motioned to the card in his hand.

"What is on the card, Tom?" I looked at the card.

"A blue car." I answered, looking at harry who was smiling at me and I smiled back. "Nerve conduction is 12.8m per second, well within range." Dr. Kutner said turning round to face his colleague, and then back to the screen.

"Looking good so far," Dr. Mathews said to me. He held up a new card, this one was a picture of a red pen. "This pen is red," He carried on. "Its ink is red, is all ink red?" Was this supposed to be this easy?

"Err, no." I answered. "12.6m a second, no change." The other doctor said again. Yet another card was held up with letters and numbers on it. "There are two pints in a quart; there are four quarts in a gallon, how many pints in five gallons?" I worked it out, trying to get it correct. "Um, eight fives are…there are 40 pints." I said.

"Good, well done!" Dr. Mathews congratulated me, and I smiled. I looked at Harry, and, well, I just didn't care about anything else.

"Nerve conduction was 13.9m per second." I felt someone pull the wired from my head, and I broke out of my trance.

"Is that it?" Harry asked, nervous that the test seemed so short.

"Well it only takes a few questions to get the brain active, and his nerve conductions are all normal. Of course, he is still going to have to stay here for about two weeks for observation."

They started turning their computer off. They left two minutes later. I stared at Harry, and he stared back, lost in each other's eyes. We knew we had to both admit it at one point, but for some reason, we kept putting it off.

"Tom?" He asked, and I knew what he was going to say. "You know we've become close yeah, like, really close?" He was so nervous, and in truth, so was I. All I could do was nod.

"Well, I've realised that I have some feelings, and I know this is not the right time, but if I keep putting it off, and bottling it all up, then I don't know what will happen. I just hope that you will feel the same way…"

I just wanted to be with him, I wanted him to hold me, now more than I ever had done. "I-I love you Tom." He looked at his feet. "With every fibre of my being, I just want to love you." I reached out and held his hand, ignoring the sharp pain in my chest.

"Harry. I love you to …" I whispered, he looked up at me and I wiped away his tears with the back of my hand. He looked at me and chuckled.

"It took all this time, eh?" He got up slowly and walked round to the other side of the bed, I shuffled over and he got on, we were both on our sides, looking at each other, hugging and holding one another.

After an hour of just talking, it was half past three in the morning. "You should get to sleep; you won't be able to get to sleep tomorrow." He got up and helped turn me over, I yelped in pain and grasped my stomach as a wave of pain washed over me. "Are you ok? What's wrong? I'll get the doctors!"

He ran out of the room, and ran in with two doctors. "His BPs dropping!" One shouted after looking at one of the screens.

"He's bleeding out! Call radiology, and tell them to prep the OR!" Dr. Harper put his stethoscope on my chest and listened. "He's bradycardic!" He announced as he pulled out a syringe. "Injecting 10ccs of adrenaline."

I lay on my side and wriggled in pain. I felt the bed move, this time with urgency. I felt a breeze flow over my face from speed at which we were going. I started to feel sick from the pain. We went through a set of double doors.

"Tom, we need to scan you to see how bad the bleeding is, so lie down and stay still!" I did as best as I could to lay still.

"On my count, 1, 2, 3, go!" I felt myself picked up and put down again on a hard surface. Then silence. I opened my eyes to find that everyone had gone into a different room, behind a sheet of blue glass. All of a sudden, a voice came over the speakers. "Lay still Tom, we're going to start the scanner now." I heard an electronic sound and I was pulled backwards on the hard table thing. I didn't know what was going on. It pulled me into one of those donut shaped scanners. The bed stopped moving, and the loudest noise you could imagine sounded in my ears. It was a loud whining electronic sound, followed by a loud thunk.

I was scared. I wanted to see Harry, but the scanner was the only thing I could see. The pain was getting worse now. I had to be brave and stay still. The bed started moving again and the voice came back.

"We're going to take you to surgery now Tom, ok? Let's go, the bleeding's quite server now, let's move quickly guys, yeah?" A doctor started counting and I was hoisted back onto my old bed. I felt someone hold my hand.

"It's ok Tom, you're going to be ok." I knew he was crying. I had screwed my eyes shut in pain. Soon I heard another set of doors opening ahead of me and the closed again behind me.

"Tom, I need you to open your eyes for me." I opened my eyes and saw I was in a green room with a bright light above me. Two faces filled my vision. Most of their features shrouded by a surgical mask and hats. One of them held up a mask and put it on my face.

"Tom, I need you to count backwards form ten, please." They instructed me. "10," the gas smelled funny, like bananas, so obviously, through my pain, I was not happy. "9," The pain started to numb now, and my body relaxed. "8," I was finding it increasingly difficult to count now. "9, err, no I mean 7," My eyes closed and I felt very tired. "6…"


End file.
